The Honeymoon
by Rend
Summary: [Oneshot CloudxTifa] Sequel to The Wedding, Cloud and Tifa leave for their honeymoon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII any of it's characters and/or references.

Okay, here it is, my sequel to The Wedding, warning this fic has a lemon in it, so if you don't like those or find it offensive stop reading now, you have been warned.

**The Honeymoon**

Cloud gently laid Tifa down on the bed. She had already fallen asleep on the Highwind during the journey to Costa del Sol. After the wedding at Aerith's church, the reception was held at Healin Lodge, after that they had both left for their honeymoon at Costa del Sol. Cid had flown the couple there after they had left the party, leaving the rest of Crisis Avalanche to clean up, unfortunately Tifa had gotten exhausted and said she was going to rest on the Highwind, when Cloud went into her room to tell her they had arrived he found out she was sound asleep. He could not have blamed her though, she seemed to enjoy herself at the reception, the cerulean-eyed warrior didn't realize just how much Tifa liked to dance, he himself was also tired but he didn't dance nearly as much as Tifa did.

Tifa was still in her wedding dress, having not removed it, Cloud realized it would be uncomfortable for her to sleep in but he couldn't take it off her…could he? They were both sharing the same suite, it was the honeymoon suite thus there was only one bed for them to share, but it was still extremely large, and so was the bedroom. It was oval shaped with windows nearly covering the entire walls except by the entrance to the room, they honeymoon suite was also the penthouse suite so they were both on the top floor and there were dark curtains were located at the windows nearly circling the room.

Cloud tried to safely remove Tifa's dress without waking her for her to sleep carefully but as she attempted to find some sort of zipper the new Mrs. Strife lazily opened her eyes.

"Mmmm, Cloud?" Tifa asked sheepishly.

If this had happened yesterday Cloud would have been dumbstruck and frozen with panic, but he knew he would have a valid excuse tonight even though he only had noble intentions.

Cloud smirked at Tifa, "Sleep well?" He asked.

Tifa sat up on bed, wiping the sleep from her eyes, she looked around the room, "We've arrived?" she asked

Cloud nodded his head, "Yeah we just did, I was now going to tuck you into bed," He admitted.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Tifa asked, "How did you get me here?"

The blond-haired boy couldn't help but smile at his female counterpart, "I carried you of course, don't worry Cid helped with us checking in."

And with those words the sound of the Highwind leaving could be heard, it started out loud but soon fell silent. Tifa looked up at Cloud who was also sitting beside her on the mattress. Both their eyes were locked with each other's.

"Are you still tired?" Cloud asked, his voice soft but filled with compassion, it was beautiful to Tifa's ears.

Tifa nodded her head and broke her gaze from Cloud, she was not dense, she knew what wedded couples did on their wedding night, at it slightly stirred fear within her. She had the knowledge from what she had heard and read but it still seemed strange to her like something alien. She felt's Cloud's hand at her chin, raise her face so she can look at him, he still had that overconfident smile on his face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, "Are you okay?"

Tifa smiled up at him and moved in closer, bringing her face closer to his and their lips also closer. Her lips pressed against his, both pairs of lips moved slowly together, fueled by desire but not going further than the initial contact. Both had to pull away from each other. Now Tifa was filled with even more uncertainly and doubt, mainly due because she didn't know what to expect and wanted to make the experience as memorable as possible for Cloud.

Unknown to Tifa, Cloud shared the same inexperience, his palms were already sweaty, and he was nervous, but this nervousness was different from the one he had at the altar, he wanted the know how to please her but first he wanted to know how he should begin, what she should say? What he should do? So he did what he always did when he felt awkward he scratched the back of his head, Tifa instantly recognized his action and though something was wrong.

"Cloud?" She asked him.

The blue-eyed boy secretly wished that she was too tired from the reception for him to fulfill his duties tonight. He wanted to meet all her expectations which is why he was slightly happy when she fell asleep so she wouldn't be disappointed by him not knowing how to proceed with her.

Cloud smiled at Tifa, his fear hiding behind his smile, "You're not tired?" He asked.

Tifa stared at him quizzically, "Is there are reason I should be?" She asked.

"Other than the fact you fell asleep earlier?" Cloud countered.

Tifa couldn't help but giggle, "Well that would mean I'm well rested now, won't it?" She answered rhetorically and playfully.

"With all that dancing you did, I expected you to be exhausted for the rest of the week," The blond-haired swordsman retorted just as playful.

Tifa tried to stifle her laugh but couldn't, it came out to Cloud's surprise, she stared at him, he appeared to be lost, upon seeing his expression she couldn't help but laugh harder.

"You got a problem with my dancing? Do you?" Tifa asked her voice ever teasing and playful also similar to Yuffie's.

"No I don't," Cloud replied sincerely, "Since when do you like to dance so much and where did you learn to dance anyway?" He asked.

Tifa giggled again, "I've always loved to dance," She replied, "I learnt to dance the same time I learnt to fight, it's was Zangan's personal way of teaching me how to fight, he said fighting was similar to dancing," Tifa went on to explain, "So every time I'm fighting or practicing I'm also dancing, except when I do dance I do it for myself and it's lots of fun."

As Tifa finished Cloud's hand went below her chin and slightly tilted it up to face him, his lips came down on her's, it was just as soft as before, except this time Cloud lips parted and moved along Tifa's, Tifa responded by parting her lips with Cloud's but keeping them locked so even moving together no air got in. Cloud allowed his tongue to become daring and brought it forward so it tasted Tifa's lips by sliding along them before slipping past and entering into her mouth. Tifa wasn't surprised when Cloud's tongue gained entry into her mouth or when it started to mingle with her's, after all they had kissed like this before but because of the circumstances they were under, it couldn't last too long without being interrupted by two small children.

"Mmmmm," Tifa moaned into his mouth when his tongue slid across her's letting her taste him, it was intoxicating to her making her want more and she responded by kissing back even more fiercely and letting her tongue duel with his instead of being submissive.

Eventually though both had to part for much needed oxygen, when they did both gasped together at the same time, their breathing now heavier than it was a few moments ago. When they separated both had turned away from each other looking down at the bed below them, Tifa looked up at Cloud, when Cloud sensed her eyes on him he turned to face her, his face still smiling at her.

He moved closer to her, no longer having his previous reservation he once held, he would straight out be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to what was to come. He was reminded by their passionate kiss of how much he loved and wanted her, and know he could feel his primal desire taking over.

As Cloud came closer Tifa was forced to lie down on her back and watch up as Cloud hovered above her, his body mere inches away from her. Tifa knew also what as coming, they were wedded now, they were husband and wife, she felt overjoyed at the though, she was married to Cloud…finally…but there was also a hint of fear.

"Cloud," Tifa whispered up at him, her hand gently caressing and tracing the outline of his face, her voice was both soft and delicate as she spoke, "You know how long I've waited for this day?"

"I'm sorry for making you wait so long Tifa," Cloud replied almost immediately.

With a smile littered across her face, the raven-haired beauty shook her head, "Somehow I always knew, knew that you felt the same way," She said.

"I do Tifa," Cloud replied again his face showing his kindness, sincerity and above all his love.

"Cloud, you are the only one I wanted to make love to, so I'm not sure on what I should do, I'm sorry if I don't live up to your expectations," She turned away from him, she couldn't bare to look at him.

"It's alright Tifa," Cloud replied, "You are also my first, I never wanted anyone else but you, you're the only one for me Tifa."

And with those final words Cloud's lips descended onto Tifa's once more. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and tightened the grip. Cloud didn't resist when Tifa took the initiative instead returning the kiss with the same passion, but soon Tifa began to feel uncomfortable, she felt Cloud's hands on her dress and he seemed to be struggling, reluctantly she broke the kiss and pushed him away.

"Don't for a second think you're ripping my dress!" Tifa playfully yelled at him.

The blue-eyes swordsman couldn't help but grin at her, "Sorry Tifa I was trying to find the zip," he told her,

Tifa held in her giggle and turned away from him, it confused him, "Tifa?" He asked doubt filling his voice, wondering if he had done something wrong and pushed her away, but his thoughts were soon settled when Tifa spoke again.

"The zipper is there?" She said trying to point behind her dress, "It's hidden you have to move the layer to see it."

Cloud did as instructed, the zipper was indeed well hidden, he began a little quickly at first unzipping the dress from behind but as he did more of her skin became exposed to him and it caused him to slow down. Though they had lived together he had always respected her privacy and now seeing her almost bare back sent an irresistible urge though him to touch her, which he did, he unzipped the dress to her lower waist till as far as it could go, but as he went lower he would take longer as his eyes were rapt at the image before him. His hand reached forward and his fingertips gently touched her skin. His fingertips almost felt a small surge of electricity when they first made contact but after a few seconds there was only warmth.

Tifa felt her body become week when he touched her, she felt like she could collapse onto the bed but at the same time she felt it impossible to move like she was frozen. She could almost sense when he leant forward and she felt his move some of her hair away from her neck as his lips gently kissed the skin there. A soft helpless moan escaped her lips and gracefully she turned her head to watch him; her lips curled into a smile. Almost instantly he looked up as he prepared to kiss her skin again only a little higher up this time.

His eyes locked with hers and without warning he spoke, "I love you Tifa Lockhart," the words escaped his mouth, his voice was soft and he didn't know he spoke till after, but he was not surprised but still mesmerized by her.

Tifa smiled back at him, how long she had waited to hear those words from his lips, see could see they came from his heart and she knew she was lost to him, "I love you Cloud Strife," She replied, her eyes becoming watery with tears of joy.

Cloud sat upright on the bed and gently pulled her into him as he kissed her again, his lips becoming reacquainted with hers, making up for the lost time that they had been apart. His arms reached forward to her shoulders and helped the dress slip off. Being ever gentle but not breaking the soft passionate kiss Cloud led her to her feet so they were both standing beside the bed, it also made it easier for his hands to push the dress down further past her waist where they could gracefully slide down her long slender legs.

Once discarded his hands reached up to cup her cheeks and he deepened the kiss; taking an opportunity to slide his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Tifa greeted his tongue with her own and the two began their dance. At the same time Tifa's hands began undressing Cloud; removing his jacket, pulling his shirt out of his pants and unbuttoning it before sliding it down his shoulders and discarding it. As she finished she pressed her hands against his chest. It was everything she expected, warm and developed with a few scars remaining she traced them with her fingers before she fell onto the bed and Cloud flowing her onto the bed.

Both lay slightly panting for air but their eyes never left each other. Tifa traced one of her hands up from Cloud's waist to her cheek, her smile grew when it rested there and reached up to kiss him again, Cloud leant in and met her halfway. This time however Cloud gently rested his top half on her but taking care not to crush her with his weight, with both their almost bare skin resting on each other the kiss became hungrier with both demanding more. Becoming ever more daring the blond-haired boy allowed his hand to wander from her waist to her chest in an attempt to remove her bra. He fumbled with it finding it annoying and difficult but trying his best to keep his frustration under control so he don't go crazy and rip the darn thing off.

Tifa could feel his frustration in the kiss and pushed him of before giggling up at him, "Having trouble?" She teased.

"How do you get that off?" Cloud whined both annoyed and disappointed.

Tifa giggled a bit then sat up a bit before reaching behind her and unclasping the bra before tossing it aside. She realized immediately how exposed she was and quickly used her hands to cover her front, but realizing her action she lifelessly dropped her hands so her developed chest was no longer hidden, but exposed for him to see. Tifa couldn't bear to be so exposed, it was the first time someone else had seen her so exposed. She couldn't look at him, her eyes were turned looking down at the mattress, she couldn't bear to look at him, but secretly hoping he would approve of her.

"What do you think?" She asked softly almost pleading.

Cloud responded by cupping her cheeks and turning her to look at him, her eyes were weak as she looked up at him. Of course she knew she was beautiful, she knew she was gifted in her chest size and was often the attention of the opposite sex, sometimes far too often than she would like. But she didn't care, it didn't matter who attempted to flirt with her or who was staring at her; she didn't care how desirable she was to other men. She only cared how desirable she was to Cloud.

"You're beautiful Tifa," Cloud spoke honestly, his voice also wavering as if scared "Tifa you're the most beautiful woman on the planet," He leant his forehead forward and rested it on hers, "You were always the prettiest."

Tifa knew what he was talking about when he said the last line. A wave of guilt and regret hit her, knowing that she had hurt him before, "Cloud I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I…I…" the tone of desperation could be heard but Cloud silenced her with a kiss. The raven-haired beauty looked back at him in surprise when they separated.

"You're always the prettiest and most beautiful Tifa, having you to myself, being able to call you my wife, it feels surreal, like a dream come true, and I never want to wake up from it," Cloud explained, "Sometimes I wonder if I'm even worthy of you."

Tifa smiled and it was her turn to kiss him, "Cloud, you are more than deserving," She replied.

And with those words she fell back onto the bed, almost instantly Cloud lay atop her, his lips delivering several kisses along her neck going further down, Tifa whimpered in pleasure as Cloud's lips left a trail of kisses along her skin, reaching the base of her neck and still continuing further down till he reached her bosom. His tongue swirled along the rosy hard bud, making Tifa shudder slightly from the pleasure that was slowly building inside her. Soon he took the bud past his lips and gently caressed it with his tongue, Tifa gasped for air as her body arched. The new sensations of pleasure building within her as Cloud's mouth worked on one of her bosoms, his hands became more daring and touched her stomach gently working it's way down to her underwear where he grasp it with his hands and slid them down her legs.

Tifa didn't care how exposed she was now; she kicked away the underwear and pressed held him tightly against her with her hands. She almost screamed his name when his mouth began of suck harder on the nipple while still teasing it with his tongue. She then felt his hands creep between her legs to her netherlips where his fingers ran the short length of her entrance. Her hands slipped from around him to the bed sheets and she grasped them tightly. Tifa felt slightly embarrassed but it was drowned out by the immense pleasure that Cloud's mouth and fingers where giving her.

Cloud could feel his fingers becoming more and more moist as she stroked Tifa's opening, he could hear her soft gasps of air and moans. They were so beautiful to his ears; the gentle sounds that escaped her lips that made him feel he was doing something right. His fingers stopped for a moment and Tifa noted that, but soon she felt a single digit enter her. It was all Cloud could fit past her opening, and he began to feel her walls clench around his finger as he moved it inside her. Tifa's breathing had become much more ragged than it was before once he inserted his finger past her netherlips.

As he heard her moaning becoming louder and her breathing becoming heavier and heavier along with her walls closing round his finger he knew she wasn't far off from her first climax. Removing his finger from within her and moving his lips from her bosom he looked down at her and smiled. Tifa felt unsatisfied when she felt Cloud stop, she opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her.

"Cloud?" she asked.

"Tifa, it's going to hurt," Cloud said his face becoming serious.

Tifa pulled him down so his face was inches away from hers, "I trust you Cloud," She told him with eyes shining up at him.

Cloud smirked and nodded. He unbuttoned his pants and kicked it off along with his boxers. He took her hands in his and interlaced their fingers resting it on the bed. He reached forward and kissed her. Both pairs of lips remained together, they didn't move or attempt to deepen the kiss. Cloud pulled away from her and positioned himself at her entrance.

Tifa looked down to see him positioned at her entrance, his member was fully erect and much larger than his finger, she now understood what he meant when he told her it would hurt. She looked up at him, "I'm ready Cloud," she told him.

Cloud didn't reply he didn't need to; slowly he entered into her, contemplating if he should go slowly or try for the initial pain to pass quickly, he decided that if he went slowly he would just prolong her pain. And so he thrust into her deeply, Tifa cried out as he tore through her maidenhood, the pain slightly greater than she expected and her fingers tightly grasped his hand squeezing it tightly. When Cloud heard Tifa's cry, he stopped instantly with his member still buried within her. His gently caressed the back of her palms with his thumbs as he looked down at her, she appeared to be in pain, it killed him to know that he was the one causing her pain. It was the last thing he ever wanted, to hurt her...actually he never wanted to hurt her.

"Tifa, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Cloud apologized his voice desperate. He reached forward to Tifa's surprise and hugged her tightly pressing her against him, with her head buried into his chest, "I'm so, so sorry, Tifa, I never meant to hurt you, I'll stop now," He finished though he was still turned on.

Though it had hurt at first, Cloud's loving words brought Tifa to peace; she didn't want him to stop, to feel unsatisfied or guilty and worried. She hated causing him to worry, "It's ok Cloud, I'm fine you can move," she said.

"No Tifa, it's not ok, you're in pain, please I'm so sorry," Cloud apologized again.

Tifa heard his desperate pleading and reached up to silence his lips with hers, then she pulled away, "I'm okay Cloud," She told him.

Cloud nodded and pulled out slowly, his eyes fixed on Tifa to gauge her response, he then thrust back in. Tifa squirmed slightly but the pain was much easier than before and did not hurt as much. Cloud repeated the same action, then again and again. Tifa felt the initial pain completely disappear as Cloud continued to bury his member deep inside her, only to be replaced with untold levels of pleasure. She never knew she could feel such pleasure, it threatened to overwhelm her, and sub-consciously she wrapped her legs around his waist, helping him to drive in deeper.

Cloud could hear Tifa's moans of pleasure filling the room, they were much different from her earlier moans, he looked down at her face and there was no longer any pain to be found, she appeared to be rapt in pleasure, but Cloud was having a hard time. Both their bodies felt hot, as if they were on fire but they didn't care, they kept continuing. He felt her walls closing in around him with each thrust and it was becoming more and more difficult to maintain his tempo.

Finally Tifa couldn't take it and cried out his name as she climaxed, her release coating his member, a few more thrusts later and Cloud felt his buildup reach its peak, and with one final thrust he emptied himself into her.

Exhausted he collapsed onto of her, but immediately rolled of so as not to crush her from his weight, Tifa pulled herself up to him and laid her head on his chest. Cloud held her tightly against him, both were exhausted and sweaty. Cloud was panting slightly louder than Tifa.

"Are you okay?" Tifa asked smiling up at him.

Cloud pulled her up to him and moved some of her hair that had stuck to her face because of the sweat out of the way.

"I've never been better," He replied with a smirk on his lips.

Tifa couldn't help but blush, Cloud noticed and leaned in to kiss her, Tifa smiled.

"You are such a tease," Tifa replied still smiling, then leaning in to rest under his chin. Both had never felt happier.

The two soon fell asleep from exhaustion in each others arms.

------------

When morning came Tifa found herself alone in bed. The young female tried to feel Cloud close to her but immediately realized that there was no one there. Immediately she shot up and scanned the room with her eyes, but it was her ears that found him. She heard the shower, her eyes were immediately cast on the door, and then she heard it switch off. She then realized how exposed she was and quickly covered her front with the sheets. As if on queue Cloud came out of the bathroom; his blond hair was wet and hung down, not spiking up as it usually was. He also had a towel wrapped around his waist. Tifa blushed deeply when Cloud approached the bed with a smug look on his face. He rested his hands on the bed and looked at her.

"Morning," He said overconfidently grinning like an idiot.

Tifa was forced to look away; her face redder than an apple. She tried to mumble something but the words didn't come out.

"You weren't so shy last night," Cloud said in his overconfident tone.

Tifa stared at him in surprise, "Cloud!" she shouted his name in embarrassment.

Cloud realized what he had done and crept onto the bed, "Yes Mrs. Strife?" He asked playfully.

Tifa couldn't help but smile. She turned to him, to realize he had dropped his towel at the side of the bed. She became even more embarrassed, but was surprised when he kissed her.

"Cloud?" she asked looking up at him.

"I love you Tifa," he said to her and brought his lips down again.

"I love you too Cloud," Tifa replied breathlessly as he kisses his way down her neck and sliding the sheets off her.

Both lovers remained content in their bliss as they passion erupted once more, both knowing that their love would only grow and never die.

Fin.

* * *

Well there you have it, i think that should wrap up everything, read this fic? liked it? disliked it? tell me what you think...always interested in hearing what you guys got to say. 


End file.
